Tilkahoem
Name - Isle of Tilkahoem Government Style - Feudal Monarchy Flag - A White Background, with a stylized Red Rose with stem and leaves. Arcing symmetrically over the Rose are Seven Black Stars Currency - Tilkahoem Marks Capital - Castle Weysham, named after it's titular old Fortress Geography - Tilkahoem is an island slightly north of Dalmaek and to the west. It has a cool climate, with snow in the winter - most of the island is made up of wild boreal forest. There are smaller islands around the large main one but for ease the whole group is called Tilkahoem. They Island is longer with a spine of small mountains down the middle. The east shore is made up of harsh reefs, though there is a large calm bay on the west side. It tends to have shorter days overall, being further north. As well, it tends to be foggy except in the summer and receives a good deal of rain. History - Tilkahoem was for a long time totally uninhabited, at least in recent history. There are indications of Elvish ruins but they are quite ancient. It was first discovered during by Dalysian seafarers during the rise of the Kingdom. The forests were a good source of wood and there were an abundance of rare minerals in the mountains. Soon Tilkahoem was a protectorate state of Dalysium, with it's own Lord. Over time the contact became less direct but it was still an important Dalysian state. Then, the Elven Wars broke out, with Dalysium, along with Valmer, Nordironia and Oscrow fighting the Elvish Empire. To the shock of everyone in Dalysium, the Lord of Tilkahoem at that time openly betrayed his country and sided with the elves! He sent no message and no reason was given. However, Tilkahoem did not contribute many troops to the war and was largely ignored in the face of larger threats. It was not invaded - even after the war the wearing Dalysian Federation was not willing to attempt to retake the island. They bitterly turned their back on it, forbidding trade or contact, leaving the island with it's new elf friends. However, the elves were busy setting up the new state of Whelk and building ties with the Dalmaeks so they initially had little contact themselves with the island. Curiously even after a period of time, the elves were hesitant to send any ships to the island for a long period of time and kept the island at a distance, surprisingly granting it independence with little fuss. For these reasons Tilkahoem is often known as the "Forgotten Isle." Today - Today, Tilkahoem is quite isolationist, even among the generally isolationist states. There is occasional contact with Dalmaek and Whelk so it appears it still counts those nations as loose allies. They have been hostile towards other ships - Dalysium has quite literally forgotten it's old island, focusing on affairs in it's east. A few explorers have visited Tilkahoem to map it. They describe it as a darkly beautiful country, the forests having a very haunting quality, as well as the old towns throughout it. Most industry seems to be set towards maintaining the island and not focused much on external trade. A few explorers have actually disappeared while visiting the uncivilized parts of Tilkahoem, despite strange warnings by the people. Most who have returned say that it was a hauntingly beautiful place - but they have little intention to return. The general whisper is that it is a country that has returned to the dominance of the Fey and that the people there must live by their rule - that they have been forced to coexist with things from beyond that live in the darker parts of the forest. Whatever is the workings of their country, the people of Tilkohoem usually keep to themselves. There have been emigrants - either normal people who simply don't talk of their homeland, or strange folk who wander Eulysal and are said to have fantastical powers though no magic... Category:Nations